Knight VS Prince
by TotallyR-S101
Summary: Isn't weird that in some stories a prince saves the princess and in others a knight does. Well I wonder who would win that Princess, The knight or Prince? What if the Princess was Starfire and the Knight was Robin, but who's the prince? Rob/Star ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Knight VS Prince**

TotallyR_S101 Rated: T

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

He stormed through the palace doors and marched to the throne room. Sensing his anger and frustration the helpers of the palace coward away. Getting ton his destination his cold stare turned to the man in charge, Emperor Galfore. Galfore on the other hand seemed oblivious to the stare and just smiled.

"Hello young prince!" Galfore greeted.

The so-called prince just glared at the giant. He stepped forward, hands balled in fists.

"Cut the shit Galfore. Where's the princess!? I know, you know!"

Galfore's smile finally fell and his joyful eyes glared at the dark red hair boy in front of him. Standing from his throne the giant answered angrily.

"She's happy where she is and I will not let you ruin her happiness." He pointed to the door. "NOW LEAVE!"

The young prince did what he was told but he didn`t give up! He was determined to find _his_ princess. Ordering a servant with a food tray to come him, he demanded to know where the princess was. The obviously terrified servant seemed to shrink under the prince`s harsh stare and quickly told him the location of the Tamerainian princess. The frown on the prince`s face turned into a smirk. As soon as he got the information, he quickly exited through the palace doors but not before making sure the servant wouldn`t be able to tell anybody where he was going. With one quite swipe of his sword. Getting to his ship, he typed in the coordinates.

"I`m coming for you my princess."

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Starfire leapt off the couch and twirled in the air with a book she was reading pressed tightly against her chest. Her smile was big and sparkling.

"I have just finished my book!"

Robin, who was sitting besides watching TV, looked up and smiled.

"Good book was it?"

Starfire sat back down close beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Yes! There was a princess, who was captured by this evil man but a knight came to rescue her. Her saved and defeated evil. The princess and knight fell in love! And he saves her from any dangers! Just like you save me from dangers Robin!" Starfire told him.

Robin smirked. "I guess _Princess _Starfire, I am your knight."

Starfire leaned close to his face, so close that every word she said her lips lightly touched his.

"I guess you are, Robin..."

Robin leaned in closer so that their lips did touch and they shared yet another passionate make out session.

"GET A ROOM!" Beast Boy screeched in disgust.

Robin and Starfire separated and looked at him. Starfire then giggled.

"Okay Beast Boy. We shall get the room." Starfire told him and grabbed Robin's hand.

The couple headed for the door. Cyborg turned to his green friend.

"Great job BB! You just HAD to give them that idea! Who knows what they'll end up doing!"

Just then a bird-a-rang hit Cyborg in the head, HARD.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Robin and Star went to Star's room and sat on her bed. Starfire giggled.

"That was quite mean to hit friend Cyborg in the head with a bird-a-rang Robin!"

Robin pulled Starfire closer to him.

"Hey, he was asking for it!"

Starfire giggled once again, and then kissed him. They fell on the bed so Starfire was on top of Robin, who was pressed against the mattress. Soon they ran out of air and had to stop.

"So Sir Robin what dangers will you save me from today?" Starfire asked getting off of him.

"I'm sorry Princess but right now I'm not your knight... I'm your kidnapper. The Evil Tickle A Lot!!!" Robin told her.

Starfire gasped and tried to scramble away but Robin er...... The Evil Tickle A Lot caught her and started tickling her. Both teens laughed until their sides hurt then finally stopped. Starfire giggled one more time before kissing Robin sweetly. Just then when the couple was really enjoying the kiss, the alarm set off. They looked at each other feeling a bit disappointed before dashing to the common room.

Once there, the two were informed that Ternion was on a rampage. Then the Titans were off to battle. Ternion was now destroying yet another building as people ran for their lives. As soon as the giant monster saw the Titans he immediately stopped. Everything was still for a few seconds before Ternion screeched. The battle was on!

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg and BB rushed in first. Cyborg used his sonic canon to shoot Ternion in the face and when Ternion was distracted, Beast Boy made his move knocking the creature off his feet. Raven wrapped him up in a bunch of metal to hold him down. They all walked up to him. Ternion's eyes were close and it looked like he was knocked out.

"That was easy?" Beast Boy stated.

There was a growl and before any Titans could get out of the way, Ternion jumped up, grabbing Starfire as he jumped.

Robin gasped. "Starfire!"

Starfire struggled in Ternion's grasp. Seeing that nothing was happening, she blasted him with her eye beams. Ternion yelled/screeched before launching Starfire through the air. Starfire smashed into a building wall making a big dent. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the ground and opened her eyes again when she didn't. She looked up and gasped. Her eyes began glowing green with anger for the boy who caught her. There in front of her was the dark red hair prince.

"Karras." Starfire growled.

The boy said something back in Tamerainian. The Titans had just arrived at the scene, all of them held questioning stares.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

It was the prince's turn to gaze at them with confusion. He said something again to Starfire. And she answered back angrily. This surprised the other Titans. The prince said the same thing. Starfire sighed and whispered something that sounded like "fine". She faced him and just stood there. What surprised the Titans even more was that just then the boy leaned in and kissed her!!!! The Titans' mouths were agape, except Robin who looked like he was about to grab the boy's neck and end his life this very moment. The two finally stopped kissing and Starfire looked away in disgust.

"I am NEVER doing that again!!!"

The boy smirked. "You know you liked it."

Starfire growled and Robin who was still fumed about the kiss chose this time to speak.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!"

Starfire touched his shoulder as if to calm him down, it worked a bit.

"I, human, am Prince Karras of Tameran."


	2. Tamerainian Challenges

**Knight VS Prince**

Chapter 2

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Starfire glared at Karras. "Now Karras, why have you come to earth?"

Karras stepped closer. "Isn't it obvious? I came back for you my princess."

Robin quickly wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist protectively. His hate for this prince growing stronger. He _really _wanted to beat the shit out of this guy!

"Too late_ Karras_. She's taken." Robin growled bringing Starfire closer to him.

Karras looked at both of them. "What earth kingdom do you rule?"

"None." Robin answered.

Karras' eyes widen and took one step closer to Starfire. "WHAT! Koriand'r please tell me he is joking!"

Starfire shook her head and Karras really blew it. "HE'S A WORTHLESS HUMAN!!"

Starfire then stepped closer to Karras, star bolts and eyes glowing.

"HE IS NOT WORTHLESS!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ROBIN LIKE THAT!"

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS! AND THIS _**ROBIN**_ ISN'T ROYALITY!!!"

Starfire cooled down a bit. "Leave Earth **now** Karras."

"If he's so worthy, why doesn't he prove it?" Karras said then pushed Starfire aside and faced Robin. Both of them glared at each other. "Do you accept _human_?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Bring it!"

"The human, Robin, has accepted the challenge!" Karras stared harshly at Robin. "In three Earth days we will battle. Since I am new to Earth, you can pick the battle field."

Robin thought for a moment before answering. "I pick Titans Tower."

"See you then Troq." Karras smirked then flew off.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Back at the Tower Robin went straight to the training room as Starfire followed him.

"Robin, accepting that challenge was crazy!" Starfire yelled.

"He challenged me Star. I had to accept." Robin said coolly.

Starfire sighed. "Robin there's something about a Tamerainian challenge you should know. It's to the death Robin."

Robin's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes Robin. To the **death**. I believe you can win Robin but if you don`t or if back down..." Starfire said sadly looking at the ground. "I`m his to own."

"Shit." Robin mentally slapped himself. How could he do that! He may have just made his death wish and gave his girlfriend to a dick! He put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I even accepted it Star. I didn't know. But don't worry, I will win that battle whatever it takes, I'll make sure that bastard won't own you." Robin whispered before kissing her lightly.

Starfire kissed back eagerly and the kiss deepened. She felt reassured but not completely. Karras was tough and Robin could get **seriously** hurt. They separated and Starfire looked Robin directly at his mask. She slowly lifted her hand to it, Robin didn't protest as she peeled off the black and white eye mask. His blue eyes shined and Star could help but gasp. She gently touched the side of his face. Robin closed his eyes and leaned his head against her hand. Opening his eyes again, both green and blue gems sparkled.

"Please promise me something Robin." Starfire whispered.

"Anything." Robin whispered back.

Starfire leaned close to his ear. "Please back out of the battle."

Robin shook his head. "No way."

He backed away a bit and notice Starfire was crying. Robin wiped a few tears but others came.

"Star..."

Starfire looked away. "I don't want you to get hurt, Robin! I would rather live a life of torture than have you dead! Please..."

Robin brought Starfire to him and hugged her. Star shivered as she cried on his shoulder. He whispered comforting words to her until she finally stopped crying.

"If I back out Star then you go to him, I would be truly dead. I love you Star."

Starfire hugged tighter before sniffling a bit. "I love you too Robin. So much."


	3. Chapter 3

Knight VS Prince Chapter 3

Starfire and Robin had agreed to keep the rules of Tamerainian challenges a secret. It was pretty easy for Robin nut Starfire was having alittle trouble. Still the others had no clue about it.

Robin spent most of the days training and if he wasn't training he was with Star. Right now was, Star time, as they walked into the mainroom to watch a movie. Beast Boy walked toward them and patted Robin on the back.

"Tommorrow you're gonna kick that Karras' butt, right Rob! He going to fly away crying for his mommy!"

Raven walked in at this point and noticed Starfire sadden at the changling's staement, Robin too, what he said seemed to make him worry...But Robin replied confidently.

"Oh Ya!"

Beast Boy walked away happily, oblivious to the saddness in the couple before him. Raven of course noticed and tried to read their minds. Robin was impossible to read like Raven thought but she was surprised to find she couldn`t read Star`s mind either! Something was up! While Robin and Starfiore enjoyed the movie, Raven went to find Cyborg and Beast Boy. When she got to them they were playing stankball. All of a sudden Raven was pelted with balls of stinky laundry. Beast Boy and Cyborg high fived.

"Got Her!" They cheered as Raven got up, face red with anger.

The boys coward when Raven neared them, but to their surprise she didn't hit them but instead calmed down.

"I'll forget that...for now. But something is going on between Robin and Starfire."

Cy and BB looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean Rae?" BB asked.

"If they're fighting or some kind of shit like that, I'll glady talk some sense into them!" Cy yelled.

"They're not fighting! But they are hiding something. I don't know what but it's something bad. Starfire is even blocking me from her mind. I need you two to get information from Robin. I'll talk to Star. We need to find oput what this secret is." With that Raven left.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and grinned. "Interrogation time! Get the lamp!"

Later that night Robin and Starv went to bed but were not getting sleep just yet.

Robin closed his eyesb, glad to get some sleep before the battle tommorrow. So with his mask on the bedside table and the room completly dark he began to sleep. When all of a sudden a light shown on his face. Robin opened his eyes, only to close them again in pain.

"What the hell!?" He whispered.

Once again he tried to open his eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg srrounded his bed, Beast Boy held a desk lamp in his hand. Quiockly Robin grabbed his mask then looked at the two angerily.

"What are you doing in my room!?"

Beast Boy leaned close to Robin, shining the light in his eyes. "The question is what **you** doing?"

Cyborg groaned and roughly pushed BB out of his way. "Let me ask the questions BB.

Cyborg starred at Robin. "What's the secret you're keeping, Robby?"

"What secret?" Robin asked.

"The one you and Star are keeping! What is it?" Cyborg ordered.

Robin stayed quiet. Beast Boy then decided to cut in.

"What is the secret you and Star are......oh!"

The other two boys looked at him strangly. "What is it BB?"

Beast Boy smirked."You got Starfire pregnant, didn't you!"

Robin's mask widened and he started to blush. "What!? No, I didn't!!!"

Cyborg joined BB with a smirk on his face. "That's got to be it! You know you can't keep a secret like that from us forever Robin."

"Starfire is not pregnant!!!" Robin yelled.

The teasing boys didn't listen instead they started singing.

"Starfire and Robin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, soon comes marrige, now comes a baby in a bay carrige!"

With that Cyborg and Beast Boy started to laugh their heads off. Robin growled angerily and slowly started to take out his bowstaff.

-With Starfire-

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get any sleep because she was too worried about the battle. She tried to think of something else. She imagined Robin in shining silver armor while riding a majestic white horse, his hand reached out towards her. Starfire imagined herself in a beautiful princess gown, accepting Robin's hand. By now Star was close to sleeping, when somebody knocked on her door. Opening her eyes, she sat up then called to whoever was on the otherside of the door.

"Come in!"

Through the doorway light shined into the room, as Raven walked in. She walked towards Star and saton the bed seside her.

"Starfire I need to talk to you about something."

Starfire sat up straighter and smiled. "What is it friend?"

Raven tried to read her mind again...nothing. Raven leaned closer to Starfire. "What are you and Robin hiding?"

Starfire backaway, waving her hands infront of herself. "Robin and I are hiding nothing!"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so nervous Starfire?"

Starfire thought quickly. Looking down, she sighed and answered. "Karras is very tough and I regret to say, I have a bit of the doubts that Robin will leave the battle unharmed."

The half demon placed a hand on Star's shoulder.

"Don't worry Starfire. It's not like it's a battle to the death."

Star looked up and smiled, wishing Raven was right.

"Thank you friend." She whispered.

Raven knew there were more to Starfire's worries but before she could say anything, two screams echoed from Robin's room. Quickly they flew towards the screams. Opening the door the two girls saw Cyborg and Beast Boy laying on the ground unconcious. Robin was standing above them, face red with anger and a bowstaff in his hands. The two shocked girls starred at him. He looked at them and retracted his staff.

"Don't worry they're not dead, just knocked out."

Beast Boy drosily sat up, rubbing his aching head. "So when's the bay coming Star?"

Raven's eyes widened. "starfire's pregnant!?!"

Starfire and Robin started to blush madly as they yelled at the same time. "NO!!!"

Without looking, Robin once again knocked out BB with his bowstaff.

Raven decided to leave it at that and using her powers she picked the two forced to sleep boys to their beds, leaviong Starfire and Robin alone in Robin's room. Silence surrounded the couple while they continued to blush. Finally looking at eachother, Robin broke the silence.

"Did you tell Raven anything?"

Starfire slowly shook her head. "I have not but Raven is very persistant. Please, why must we not tell our friends?"

Robin grabbed her hand. "If they find out they'll just tell me to back out of the battle."

Starfire snatched her hand away and crossed her arms infront of her chest, starring Robin right in the eyes even though she couldn't see them. "And I agree with them!"

Robin groaned in frustration. "We've been over this Starfire! What if I wion? Ever think of that!?"

Starfire was speechless, she looked at the floor in shame. Not even once had she encouraged Robin. Water quickly formed in her eyes. "I am so sorry for doubting you Robin. It's just Karras is one of the toughest fighters on Tameran......"

She looked up, Robin could now see tears streaming down her cheeks. He cupped you of her cheeks with his hands.

"I don't want him to hurt anyone else." She whispered.

Robin took his hand from her face. "What? Who else did he hurt!? He didn't hurt you did he!?"

Starfire's eyes widened and the wall beside her seemed more interesting then the boy wonder in front of her.

"What did he do?" Robin whispered.

Starfire stayed silent and didn't even look at him.

"What did he do Starfire?" He asked louder.

Starfire mumbled soemthing but Robin didn't hear. This made Robin angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO STAR-"

"HE ALMOST RAPED ME!!!"

Robin mask widened. "What?"

Tears streamed rapidly from Starfire's eyes. She sobbed a few times before continuing.

"He almost raped me Robin. In was so terrified and it hurt so much...."

Robin was furious, how dare that asshole touch his Starfire like that! His fists clenched, he was definitly gonna kill Karras now. Robin continued to think of how he was gonna kill Karras when a sob from the Tamerainian Princess brought him back to reality. This was not the time to think horrible things about Karras, Starfire needed his comfort. With that he went over to Star and hugged, bringing her as close to him as possible. Starfire sobbed into his shoulder before looking up at him, placing a delicate hand on the edge if his mask and slowly peeled off the black and white fabric. Seeing his blue eyes sparkle with love, Starfire didn't hesitate and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. When they sperated, Robin looked at all serious but his eyes continued to shine with love.

"He didn't go to far did he?" He asked.

"Galfore stopped him before he could." Starfire answered.

"I swear, I'll kill that bastard for you Star!"

Starfire giggled and smiled sweetly at him. "Promise?"

Robin smiled back, so it matched her's. "Promise."

They quickly kissed eachother again. Their tongues fought for dominance. Hands roamed eachother's bodies. Star's hands were mostly in his hair, the hairgel was useless against her overpowering hands. Robin pushed Starfire against the door and locked it, never ending their heated kissing frenzy. Starfire moaned with pleasure in his mouth. That's when Robin started to take off her halter top. They were definetly not getting sleep just yet!

.........................................................................................................................................../

Ya! Chapter 3! This is definetly the longest chapter in the story so far! I wanted to have the battle here but I think I'd rather put it as the next chapter. So ya, Chapter 4 is almost done.

When I was writing this chapter, I read through chapter 2 and noticed Starfire never encouraged Robin. So I used that. And another thing about the ending, this is rated T and I'm not going any farther than what I have. Two reasons, I really don`t wanna and I would suck at it!!!

Thanks for reading!!! ~Totally R_S101


End file.
